Boredom Blues (episode)/Transcript
Transcript : : Super Commander, there had been no serious threats to the Planet Earth in more than two weeks and if I may be quite honest, I'm getting kinda bored. : : It appears your success in fending of all foes has made them weary of another attack, we commend your efforts Agent Brains. : : So, what do I do now? : : I would suggest you simply enjoy your time off. : : But dad, what about the space flu? : : Brains. : : or a Zombie Apocalypse? : : Brains. : : What about that-that weird thing that came from the sea and cramped up the beach to try and get us? : : Yes Brains it was awful but just relax, relax. Alright? : : Yes sir. : : Give up Fred, you're never gonna catch me! : : Wanna bet? : : Yahoo! Victory is mine! As usual. : : Oh Brains! You said you'd keep your feet up. I almost had Friday beat. : : Sorry. : : Okay, I know I don't always get girl's stuff but you've been lying there for like 2 hours. Something wrong? : : No, nothing's wrong. : : Okay then, hey rematch Friday. : : It's just the work has been so boring lately. : : See? She said there's nothing wrong but really there is. That's why I don't get girl's stuff. : : Hmmm... It's all human stuff to me. : : Alright Brains, if you're bored with work. Why don't you find something else to do? : : Well, I already wrote the first draft of my memoir , built a replica La Sacrada de Familia out of toothpicks and baked a 150 blueberry muffins for the School Fundraiser. : : Oh, muffins. : : Sorry those are for the fundraiser. : : Maybe you should try a hobby like 3D full contact chess. : : I was named the Intergalactic champion in Bray. : : Eh... What about Hover Golf? : : Yeah, I hit 18 holes in one of my second round. : : Space Rodeo! Yeehaa! : : Beat the previous record by 37 hours. : : What about tennis? : : Tennis? Tennis?! I never tried tennis before. : : Perfect! Friday and I will help you learn so you could join the tennis team. : : : : Then maybe we can have some private card time. : : New balls please. : : Alright Friday, let's give her a couple easy ones. : : : : Oi oi! : : Oops hehe... That's strange. I usually pick these things up right away. : : Hey Brain the pain. I didn't know you were playing in this court. I assume the balls were coming from out-of-control ceiling fan or a lawn mower or something . : : For your information Corky, Braianna isn't that good. : : But I will be soon! : : : : Well, I hope you weren't thinking about entering the club tournament this weekend. It's a tennis tournament, not a comedy show : : I am going to enter that tournament and I'm gonna win! Give me another one! : : : : OH! What is going on? This racket must be defective. : : Brains, I hate to say this but maybe tennis is the one thing you're just not good at. : : : : Uh Fred, incoming . : : Not-good-at?! NOT-GOOD-AT?! IMPOSSIBLE! I AM GOOD AT EVERYTHING! : : Uh, so do you have any idea how you're gonna beat Corky in the tournament? : : Yes. You will turn Friday into a racket for me. : : Hohoohoho, I don't know. : : I'll give you the muffins I baked for the school. : : For real? Deal! No take backs! Friday, I command you to become a tennis racket! : : Woopah! Pay atters guys does my head look fat? : : You look fine, now let's try you out! : : : : Wow-wiw-ho-ho-ho-ho : : Woah! Okay! Okay! I th-I think you got it! : : I'm coming for you Corky! : : : : Hey here! : : Hey Sir Percival, what up? I have a pair of RC cars and 3 months supply of blueberry muffins, you want in? : : I would brocep, but you know I've got tap class today. : : : : : : Peace and Love, this is Eddie. : : Hey Eddie, it's Fred, you up for hanging out today? : : Sorry Fred, but I'm volunteering down for the school fundraiser today, speaking of which, Braianna said she was gonna bring over some muffins. : : : : Hello? Hello? : : Well I never come to say this but... : : Morton Dotswaddle speaking? : : : : Ready to destroy the competition Friday? : : I thought you'd never ask! : : Woe, woe! Woe. I meant playing tennis. : : You're no fun. : : Hey Braianna, good luck. If you try real hard and your opponent trips or something, you might actually win a point. : : : : Beginner's luck! : : Lucky me! : : This is so much fun! We should hang out everyday! : : No... : : Looks like the batteries are dead. We could talk if you prefer. : : Hey Brains, the muffins are gone, I'm stuck hanging with Mort and the batteries in my RC car are dead. Can I have Friday back? : : Kind of busy right now! : : : : Is that all you've got?! That shot was awesome! : : : : Fred I need to go, but you can grab some batteries from my lab, if you need them just ignore my fake parents if you go over there, I'm still working out their bugs. : : Alright thanks for the- : : Hold don't lie! : : : : : : Ready!? You ready!? Come on, let's ace! Go on, ace, ace, ace- : : : : Hello guest, may we offer you a sandwich or fruit punch? : : Well, I just ate 50 muffins, but I suppose I could go for a glass of fruit punch- Eww, than you. Ah... On second thought, I'm not that thirsty. : : Nerd book, nerd book, nerd book, hello? Woah! Sweet corn! No wonder Brains never wants to play with my RC cars, she's got a whole collection right here. I wonder, she'd mind if I give them a quick spin. Nah! I can't believe Brains has been hiding this from me. : : : : Awesome! I wonder where the remotes are? : : Helo, hello, hello, visitor-tor? : : : : May we offer you a sandwich and fruit punch? Ooh, I swear I never had this fun. Ow, ow, ow, that doesn't hurt. : : : : : : You look a bit-bit-bit-bit busy, I'll catch your action next time. : : Enemy destroyed. : : : : Congrats on somehow making it to the finals Braianna. Personally I wouldn't be caught dead playing with that ugly racket. : : Who is she calling ugly!? : : Save it for the match Friday. : : Good call, I'll zap her during her serve. : : What is it Fred? : : Um, quick question, uh, what's the deal with those RC bots you keep hidden in your lab? : : Those aren't RC bots, they're miniature warbots that I imprisoned from starting another intergalactic war. Why? : : Uh, no reason. Speak later, bye! : : : : Alright Fred, you just need fix this yourself. Just stay calm, be smart, don't do anything crazy. : : : : Enemy Neutralized. : : Uh this can't be good. : : : : : : : : You have to do better than that Brainiac! : : Yes! : : : : Match point Corky, how's my ugly looking racket now? : : You know it hurts even more when you say it. : : Ahhh! Help me! : : Fred! : : Is that my brother? : : I gotta take care of something. : : Yey! I win! : : Hey guys, uh, how was the tournament? : : Fred, I don't even wanna know how this happened, just command Friday into electromagnetic pulse ray so I can disable the warbots. : : Alright, alright. Are you mad at me? : : Now! : : Okay! Friday, I command you to uh- : : Threat Neutralized. : : Sorry Brains, he didn't finish the command, I'm stuck as a racket! : : Then I guess we'll have to improvise. Tennis anyone? : : All units attack! : : Game on! : : Sorry to interrupt um, oh, whatever is you're doing. But I thought you'd like to see the trophy I won. What do you think? : : Duck! : : Actually it's a swan, the swan reprehensibly and I- : : Game, Set , Match! Haha! : : Will you cut that out, that tickles. : : : : Ah man, that thing tastes even worse than it smells. : : Yuck! : : Sorry for almost causing an intergalactic war. But in my defense, those bots were begging to be played with. : : I just going to tell you, thanks. : : Oh yeah, here wer go with another lecture. Wait, thanks? : : Yeah! I need a little excitement, nothing beats the rush of smashing warbots to pieces. : : What about tennis? : : Tennis was fun, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was cheating. Corky deserved to win. : : Yeah have her trophy disintegrated! Who's she calling ugly? Has she looked at a pond recently? No! : : You're not mad? : : : : Well She should do! : : Wow, maybe I should mess around with the stuff in your lab more oftne. : : Oh Fred, don't even think about it.